Le Goût métallique de John Watson
by Nauss
Summary: J'étais en train de compulser mes mots distraitement, penché sur mon microscope, quand Stamford est entré, amenant sur lui cette manière agaçante qui le caractérise, comme s'il avait l'impression d'avoir le droit d'être ici mais sans très bien savoir pourquoi. Et un ami. - Rencontre de John et Sherlock, du point-de-vue de ce dernier
**Wokay. Un peu plus de notes à la fin, si vous êtes toujours avec moi d'ici là x)**

 **Pour info, ceci est la _Fic Insomnie numéro 1_ de cette nuit (nuit placée sous le thème sybillin de "Si son frère a une échelle verte, arrêtez-le.").**

 **Erm. Bonne lecture...**

 **.**

 **Oh, tiens, juste pour rendre un truc plus limpide : ici, une liquide est un des types de sons qu'on produit quand on parle, et ça désigne le son des consonnes 'L' et 'R' en français. Et bilabiales, ce sont les consonnes qui mettent nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre avant de les ouvrir sur un son qui sera alors 'm', 'p' ou 'b'.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le goût métallique de John Watson**

 **.**

 _L'impédancemétrie_

 _Colibri_

.

Il y a des mots qui méritent qu'on les fasse sonner dans sa tête, juste pour le plaisir du chant de leur sonorité. Des mots rassurants à entendre, quelle que soit la situation.

 _._

 _Boule quiès._

 _Loquet._

.

Ce sont des mots qui claquent – _claquer_ est agréable aussi ; _claquer_ pourrait être sur ma liste, mais seulement quand ce 'é' vient adoucir sa fin : trop de 'k', sinon – ou bien des mots qui roulent, ou bien qui coulent. Mais qui jamais ne _chuintent_. Le 'ch' _chuinte_. Les mots qui _chuintent_ sont les pires mots. Ce sont des mots qui grincent sur des graviers, qui se plaignent, qui geignent leur existence, leur prononciation. Les mots qui _chuintent_ ne méritent pas d'exister ni d'être utilisés, sauf quand on veut décrire combien ils sont haïssables. Je les abhorre. _Sherlock_ roule, coule et claque, et ce serait certainement un mot parfait s'il n'y avait pas tout ce gravier, tout ce brouillage du 'ch' geignard au début qui le rend insupportable avant même de l'avoir dit.

.

 _Limpide_ – sûrement à cause de sa proximité avec _L'impédancemétrie_ , et puis la balance de ses sons sur ma langue.

 _Stabilisé_

.

 _L'impédancemétrie._ La référence. Le mot parfait. Le plus parfait de tous les passe-temps, que de l'entendre encore et encore chanter sous mon crâne ; celui qui, juste en le répétant tant et plus, comme un mantra, parvient à m'éloigner une minute entière de l'ennui mortel quand cet atroce état me fond dessus par surprise.

Pas _Impédancemétrie._ L _'impédancemétrie_ , avec cet article, ce L apostrophe qui fait toute la différence, qui le propulse sans concession de la place de mot acceptable à celle, incontestable, de mot préféré dont la sonnance, la résonance, est d'une harmonie pure. Son spectre acoustique est très beau. Je l'ai déjà vu. Avec un genre de symétrie qu'on ne trouve nulle part ailleurs. Le spectre, c'est l'image des sons dessinés sur une feuille après une analyse informatique. C'est la géographie du son qui, lui, est l'espace rempli du temps qui passe. Ce n'est pas aussi parfait que l'image que ces sonorités me créent, que les couleurs noir, blanche et bleu froid qu'elles me donnent à voir quand je les entends. Mais c'est indéniablement une réussite que les Autres aient un jour inventé la technologie pour dessiner non pas des concepts, ni un code qui permette d'évoquer ceux-ci, mais les _sons_ eux-mêmes dans ce qu'ils ont de pureté et de bruits. Et qui appellent ça _spectre_ , comme si c'était leur âme ; comme si c'était la trace morte ce qui reste dans notre esprit une fois que les sons sont réellement éteints ; comme si c'était un cadavre sur lequel on pouvait choisir d'enquêter ; comme si c'était l'épitaphe la plus représentative de ce qu'un mot prononcé, dont le dernier souffle est éteint, laisse derrière lui.

Il y a ce 'l' qui introduit, qui déroule le tapis pour le reste. Ce 'l', cette liquide que j'aime tant et qui rend le mot royal, qui l'équilibre avec ce 'r', cette autre liquide à l'autre extrémité. Le 'é' qui permet à la balance de se stabiliser, aiguille pointée sur le 'dance' central, impérial – parce que, honnêtement, _l'impédancemétrie_ est un mot de cinq syllabes seulement : qui commettrait l'impair impardonnable de prononcer pleinement ce 'ce' en un 'ceu' qui ruinerait sa symétrie, sa structure fine et exquise faite de souffle et de voix ? ImpédanCEUmétrie. L'horreur.

 _L'impédanc'métrie_ : une liquide, ce premier 'é' enrobé dans une bilabiale, ce 'dance' magistral en son milieu, une seconde bilabiale enlaçant le deuxième 'é', et une liquide finale.

La perfection.

Et un mot rare, de plus. Entendu à haute voix quelques éparses fois seulement – son son magique me sortant alors de ma léthargie mortelle d'un cours d'électricité, un jour de mon adolescence affligée (pas que l'âge adulte me soit moins fade, toutefois) – et que j'ai répété tant et tant de fois dans ma tête pour me bercer, me rassurer, pour entendre le doux son de sa voix murmurer juste pour moi. Je ne le prononce jamais à voix haute, pour autant que j'imagine avec délectation ses sons roulant sur ma langue, parce qu'il fait partie de ces mot qu'on ne dit pas et c'est tant mieux. Il ne faudrait pas risquer de l'user, de l'abîmer par l'usage et la répétition inconsidérée. C'est un mot à prononcer avec tendresse, avec caresse ; pas fait pour désigner quelque réalité brute et vaine – même si, quelque part dans le coin des frontières de ma conscience, je sais vaguement que des personnes l'écorchent quotidiennement de leur langue râpeuse et de leurs lèvres vulgaires, travaillant dans quelque secteur de la Fée Electricité – pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

.

 _Tasse de thé_

 _Exquise_

 _Sobriquet_

.

Les mots n'ont plus de signification, quand je les fais chanter, quand je les égrène ainsi, quand je les égraine de leur substance et de leur sens. Pour les plus communs, je me surprends même parfois à sentir leur chapelet sur ma langue et sur mes lèvres et dans ma gorge à voix plus ou moins basse, douce litanie qui agit comme une berceuse, comme un ancrage rassurant. La signification n'a alors plus de sens et je ne souhaite pas penser au concept qu'ils recouvrent, et d'ailleurs ils ne recouvrent plus rien, quand ce sont les sensations des mots que je souhaite effleurer de ma langue. Comme quand prononcer 'papillon' trop de fois finit par interroger sur l'existence-même de ce mot dans notre langue.

.

 _Ephémère._ Mh. Passable.

.

J'étais en train de compulser mes mots distraitement, penché sur mon microscope, quand Stamford est entré, amenant sur lui cette manière agaçante qui le caractérise. Comme s'il avait l'impression d'avoir le droit d'être ici mais sans très bien savoir pourquoi. Et avec un « ami. » Courte entrevue que celle-ci, fort instructive au demeurant – révélatrice du fait que j'aime le mot _Irak_ quand j'en fais distinctement claquer le 'k' qui le conclut alors de façon singulièrement réjouissante – et, alors que je dévale les escaliers vers la morgue en quête de ma cravache, grandement comblé de moi-même et de ma découverte d'une écharde de merisier sur cette écaille de peinture verte, une entrée phonologique récente et nouvelle ne parvient pas à trouver une place adéquate dans mes stocks et entrepôts de mots. Un nouvel ensemble de sonorités qui jouent encore et encore dans mon buffer phonologique, qui ne parviennent pas à s'extraire de mon centre auditif central pour courir le long des circuits qui devraient les mener à la destination appropriée, sans que je ne puisse contrôler ce dysfonctionnement inhabituel.

C'est idiot. Il n'y a même pas de 'i' ni de 'l' ni de 'é' et, pourtant, les sons se déroulent les uns après les autres, puis une nouvelle fois et une fois encore, comme si le disque de ma mémoire auditive avait eu l'élégance de se rayer sur la fraction de seconde la plus esthétiquement satisfaisante de mon existence.

Il y a ce cluster, déjà – et, 'cluster,' quel mot abject que celui-là – ce 'dj' qui fait libre écho et équilibre – _écholibre_ – avec son presque équivalent soufflé 'ts.' Cela fait grenat chaud et tranchant évoluant vers un violet à la fois royal et métallique. Il y a ces deux 'o' ouverts qui se prononcent presque comme des 'eu', gris brillant dans la première syllabe et beaucoup plus mat dans la dernière ; ces 'eu' que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement en soi – même si je ne leur voue pas un mépris féroce comme au 'u' et au 'on', l'un bien trop aigu et l'autre vulgairement stupide – mais qui se répètent d'une façon inattendue toute délectable : bizarrement court pour le premier qui est prestement tranché par le premier 'n' ; puis le second plus long mais, paradoxalement, qu'on entend à peine, si ce n'était parce qu'un autre 'n' révèle sa saveur... Un 'n' qu'on a l'impression de pouvoir tenir, retenir au bout de sa langue, qu'on croit pouvoir prolonger indéfiniment pour le libérer quand on le souhaite uniquement, sous notre étroit contrôle... alors qu'on ne fait que durer la force discrète de ce 'eu' préalable et invisible, doucement résistant, qui refuse net de ployer. Qu'on n'entend pas mais qui est là, indubitablement. Et il y a enfin ce 'wa', au milieu, avec un 'a' qui ne se prononce pas tout-à-fait 'a', mais pas tout-à-fait autrement non plus ; et un 'w' qui enrobe l'ensemble du nom d'une douceur trompeuse – pas si trompeuse que ça ; mensongère plutôt, peut-être, si on s'en tient à la première apparence. Le contraste de cette syllabe centrale avec les deux acérées qui la flanquent ; cette syllabe qu'on oublie au moment où on l'a roulée sur sa langue parce que le 'ts' suivant est tellement plus exigent à susurrer ; cette syllabe qui alanguit le reste des sonorités brutes, qui les rend gentilles, velours sous les doigts, soyeuses au regard. Un bleu pastel incongru et, pourtant, dont le reste ne pourrait souffrir de se passer.

 _John Watson. Djeun'oitseuu'n._ Existe-t-il mot plus équilibré et doucement chancelant que celui-ci ?

J'ai connu des _John_ , j'ai connu des _Watson_ ; mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le bon goût de rassembler en soi ces deux caractéristiques, par ailleurs fort communes et insignifiantes. Je suis certain qu'il existe un nombre insensé de _John Watson_. Mais pour la première fois, j'entends ces deux noms ensemble, je les entends encore et encore qui se chantent au creux de mon occiput, se prélassent dans mes aires cérébrales auditives, et leur audace me donne un doux frisson alors qu'ils délogent, de leur déséquilibre respectif qui égalise leur tandem, _L'impédancemétrie_.

Leurs couleurs sont inhabituelles, le rouge, le violet et le gris tranchant net à travers le blanc, le bleu foncé et le noir du 'i', du 'l' et du 'é' ; la métallité de ces clusters ressemblant à des giclées de sang – et un frémissement exalté me prend comme chaque fois que je sens ce fluide, tel un prédateur soudain alerte.

Ce qui est inhabituel, aussi, c'est que plus ce nom se répète inlassablement sous ma tête – _John Watson John Watson John Watson John Wats..._ – plus je me l'approprie, et plus son sens s'aiguise au lieu qu'il ne se brouille et s'efface tout-à-fait ; et l'image complète qui incarne ce nom, ce visage, ce bronzage, cette attitude corporelle, ce défi inconscient, cette douceur spontanée, cette insolence que je sens sans avoir encore pu y goûter, se grave aux côtés de ces sonorités, comme si, jamais, je ne devais plus perdre la signification apposée à ces dix sons.

 _John Watson_ est rouge et violet et gris, mais pas seulement. John Watson est aussi bleu et doré et sable et il porte des pulls informes et depuis des décennies démodés. Il a un goût de sang quand on le prononce. Et alors que je remonte les marches, avec ma cravache dûment récupérée et cette espérance stupide et insensée qu'il ne soit pas encore parti et de ne pas être obligé d'attendre demain et Baker Street pour le rencontrer à nouveau, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ce goût métallique qu'il laisse sur ma langue quand je le dis sera le même quand une toute autre partie de lui que son nom frémira sous mes baisers.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

ndla : Pour info, parce qu'il n'y aura clairement pas de suite : Sherlock trouvera que _Sherlock_ est étrangement un mot parfait qu'il ne se lassera jamais d'entendre quand ce sera John qui le prononcera. Et comme John le prononce beaucoup quand il est en colère contre lui, Sherlock s'arrangera pour l'énerver souvent.

Et aussi, il trouvera que _Moriarty_ sonne bien, sonne très bien même, et ce mot fera rapidement partie de sa liste de mots à égrener, à partir du moment où il l'entend pour la première fois. Jusqu'au jour où il le prendra en horreur parce que ce mot menace l'intégrité d'un autre mot et d'un autre concept, celui du haut de sa liste. Et à partir de ce moment-là, il fera tout pour effacer tout ce qui peut faire que la notion reliée à _Moriarty_ existe, et tentera donc par tous les moyens de le supprimer de son existence.

.

Re-Fin

* * *

 **J'ai envie de dire que je suis désolée, mais ça serait un mensonge.  
**

 **Avouez, vous rêviez aussi d'un Sherlock synesthète.**

 **Pour tout dire, 4h du matin, je ne dormais toujours pas, j'ai bloqué sur le mot "impédancemétrie", et le reste de "l'histoire" s'est déroulée toute seule à partir de là. Et je la poste avant de changer d'avis ;)**

 **Une deuxième d'un** **tout autre** **genre est prévue pour plus tard dans la journée...**

 **Des bisous en attendant !**

Nauss


End file.
